


Dedicate You Hearts (A Vow)

by ShippingSynergy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Older Eren Yeager, Older Historia Reiss, Prophetic Dreams, SNK Spoilers, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingSynergy/pseuds/ShippingSynergy
Summary: Eren is haunted by the past, but dreams of the future....A short fanfic inspired by Shingenki no Kyojin chapter 107 and 108.





	Dedicate You Hearts (A Vow)

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is slightly inspired by the song "Silhouette" by Aquilo.

Even in his sleep, there was no peace.

Visions of death and glimpses of life passed before his eyes. Immeasurable years stretched before and behind him. Decades, maybe centuries? A cacophony of noise and indecipherable images compounded together, one after another. Blue flowers, corpses twisted and broken, feathered wings, fire and smoke and ashes. He felt the urge to vomit as more sporadic imagery assaulted his mind. Splatters and pools of blood…. Tiny wrinkled fingers wrapped around a thumb…. Familiar faces, vacant and pale…. Hundreds of giants marching forward…. His head throbbed and his ears ached as the sounds crescendo. Screams and groans of the dying, sharp high-pitched wailing, the bangs of artillery, and a slew of voices whispering fervently. “ _Peace_ ,  _war_ ,  _freedom, attack, fight_ ….” Snippets of words murmured as if it was a prayer to an unnamed deity. “ _Fight…fight_ …  ** _fight_**.” A crack of lightning burst forth.  

Eren Jaeger jolted awake.

His chest heaved with each puff of breath as his racing heart thumped beneath his ribcage, mouth parched with the acrid taste of bile. Sweat dripped down his chin and plopped unto the cotton sheets clenched in his fists. Rain pattered gently against tall glass windows. Distant rumbles of thunder reverberated through the bedroom, the sound low and deep. Eren shivered, chilled to the core. He swung his legs over the edge of the king-sized bed. His bare feet touched cold hard-wood floors as he hunched forwards. Trembling fingers combed through sweat-drenched brown hair, pushing it back from his eyes. The bed creaked underneath him, as the petite figure lying behind him stirred restlessly.

“Eren?” Historia murmured softly as she sat up, one of her hands clutching the white sheets to her chest. Long blond hair, appearing pale and silvery in the dimness of the room, tumbled over her naked shoulders. Eren breathed in deeply, hoping to settle his thunderously beating heart and relieve the dull ache between his eyes. The blankets rustled as she shifted closer, pressing herself flush upon his back. Skin upon skin. Her slightly calloused hands, warm and soft, rest firmly above his heart. He leaned further back into her embrace. Being so close to her, he can smell fresh hay and wildflowers on her skin, clinging to her like a heady perfume. The scent was a testament to her continued work at the orphanage, something he still greatly admired her for. Heat emitting from her lithe figure seeped into him, gradually chasing away the chill. The storm outside grew quite. Only the sounds of their breathing filled the room.  

Eren gently placed his right hand over hers. He clasped her palm tightly to his heart, his hand sweaty and cold in contrast to her warmth. He is sure Historia can feel the organ thumping beneath his ribs; first tremulous, then steady, and then strong. After a few minutes of silent breathing, Eren unwound and relax his body. Nevertheless, his mind continued to race. Brief snatches of his dream darted in and out of his reach, hard to decipher and comprehend. He tried to conjure the imagery and sounds from the dark depths of his subconscious, but they maintain their elusion. Suddenly, an image appeared before his eyes. The vision so intense and lucid, it felt as if he experienced it only days ago. A sense of elation and sorrow swelled within his being at the sight.

 _Sea-green eyes, wispy light brown hair, soft rosy skin, and short wriggling limbs…_   _tiny_   _hands, pink and wrinkly, clutching a man’s finger. The babe was swaddled in an embroidered cloth made of silk and velvet and delicate lace. Born recently, she was fragile and innocent…._

“Eren…?” Historia whispered his name again.

“I’m fine,” He answered, before pausing. Another memory flashed by, but this time the face was recognizable.  _“Dina….”_ , a male voice uttered with pained longing, the name echoed in his head. The memory was not his, yet it still felt like it belonged to him. His resolve grew. “Historia, I swear I will find a way to protect you. You, Paradis, our friends,  _our child_ …. I will protect them all. Even if I become humanity’s enemy, know that I will always be on your side.”  

Her body stiffened against his back before unwinding a few seconds afterwards. Historia hugged him firmly to her chest, the thin blankets that covered her abdomen fell even lower and pooled around her bare hips. He shivered at the sensation of her supple breasts. She leaned her head upon his right shoulder, brushing her nose against his taut bicep. A few golden strands of hair tickled the side of his arm. The moon, full and bone white, peaked through the windows and bathed them in its glow. Silence prevailed over the room once more.

Together, they await the light of dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> I am 90% sure that Eren could be the father of Historia's baby, as several SnK manga panels give some credence that Eren was involved in Historia becoming pregnant in order to protect her from becoming a titan-shifter and to end the cycle of death. One of my more favorite evidence for this is from a quora post that explains why I really like this theory: https://www.quora.com/Who-s-most-likely-to-be-Historia-s-baby-s-daddy/answer/Taylor-Jane-46 
> 
> I'm happy to hear your thoughts and constructive criticism!


End file.
